Imitation
by DesertRoseTemari
Summary: Tayuya's sleeping on the couch tonight. Tayuya x Temari. One shot. AU. Rated M to be safe.


Notes from the Authoresses: I'm not really in the mood to go through and use my usual set-up. I just needed to write a little one shot, and here it is. I'm "out of it," so it is likely that Tayuya and Temari turn out somewhat out of character, but I won't know until I re-read it under normal conditions.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Naruto, and neither do you.

* * *

Tayuya and Temari didn't always get along. Temari, being the older one, always seemed to think she could exercise her superiority over the younger girl, but Tayuya was more stubborn than Temari gave her credit for. Their personalities collided harshly, making it easy for fights to start over the simplest thing. 

Despite that, they had somehow found themselves going to the same college, living in the same apartment, and sharing the same bed. That's right: Temari and Tayuya had been going out for nearly a year, and although they fought all the time, a break up was not happening somewhere in the near future. They had their moments when everything would calm down, however rare they may be, and anyone who saw them during those times knew that they really, truly had feelings for each other. It wasn't love and they both knew it, but it was close enough of an imitation.

"Tayuya," Temari called as she set the groceries down on the counter. They traded up bills and shopping all the time. One month Temari would pay for bills and groceries while Tayuya would take care of mailing the bills out and actually buying the groceries, and the next month they would switch. It was a decent enough schedule. "Are you home?"

"In the living room," Tayuya answered. She sounded tired, but Temari knew better than to think that meant Tayuya would be nice and sweet. Tayuya was more likely to be snappy and have more of a potty mouth than ever.

Fishing a rather small box from the groceries bags, Temari slipped it into her pocket before heading to the living room. Tayuya was sprawled across the couch in a pair of short black shorts and her bra—the redhead's pajamas. "You sure took your sweet ass time," She commented while grabbing the remote and clicking the mute button. She looked up towards the older girl, smirking a bit. "Run into Shikamaru?"

"Don't start," Temari warned as she walked around the couch and plopped down near Tayuya's feet. While Shikamaru and Temari had dated before Temari met Tayuya, the two still had a friendly relationship, but they bickered all the time. Anytime Shikamaru and Temari met up, it meant that Temari wasn't going anywhere for awhile. Tayuya, taking advantage, slipped farther down the couch and put her feet on Temari's lap. Temari made a face. "Get your feet off me."

"You moved into my space," Tayuya replied innocently.

Temari ran her fingers carefully over one of Tayuya's feet, and the girl instantly jerked back, not liking the tickling feeling. "Don't start," The blonde repeated. "I want to get along tonight."

Tayuya sat up slightly and quirked a brow. "You wanna fuck?"

"That's not what I said!" Temari snapped immediately. "Just because you're always thinking about sex doesn't mean I am."

"I wish you would," Tayuya said longingly.

Temari was tempted to leave right then, put the groceries away, and go to bed. She took a deep breath to calm her temper. "Stop purposely trying to infuriate me," She said while taking the box from her pocket and holding it towards Tayuya so she could see what it was. "Do you want to share?"

Tayuya barely took a look at the box before her nose wrinkled up in disgust. "No thanks."

"Why not?" Temari asked, feeling her temper spike again. Everyone loved _pocky_! Tayuya was just being purposefully argumentative and frustrating. Again.

Tayuya lay back down, keeping her feet off Temari this time. "Dumb ass. I'm allergic to something in the biscuit stick, that's why. But you go ahead and enjoy them."

Temari blinked several times in confusion. Tayuya had never mentioned being allergic to anything, but now that she thought about it, she could never remember seeing Tayuya eat pocky, or even look at it twice in the store. She nearly muttered sorry, something she rarely did, but instead placed the pocky aside and climbed over the younger girl.

"What are you doing?" Tayuya asked, smirking as Temari settled herself over her. "I thought you didn't want to fuck."

"Don't be crude," Temari replied before pressing her lips against the redhead's. It was supposed to be soft and sweet, then she needed to get up and put away the groceries. She hadn't bought anything that needed to be put away quickly simply because she didn't know where the pocky would bring them, but it would be good to get the food off the counter. Unfortunately, nothing of the sort was going to happen, at least not if Tayuya got her way, which she usually did.

Tayuya slipped her hand behind Temari's head when the older girl started to pull away and yanked her back down. She pressed her body against the blonde's while kissing her hard, managing to slip her tongue in when Temari accidentally let her guard down. She heard the soft mewl Temari allowed to escape, and that was it. Tayuya was going to have her way.

Keeping one hand behind her head and moving the other around her waist, Tayuya made sure she had a grip on Temari before pulling away from the kiss and rolling off the couch, dragging Temari along with her. Temari made a small pained sound as they hit the floor, but before she could protest, Tayuya had released her from her grip only to pin Temari's arms over her head. The redhead leaned down to claim another kiss, this time fiercer, crushing the blonde's lips beneath her own. She pulled back after only a moment, admiring the way Temari's lips were already beginning to become swollen and how those green eyes were focused in a glare even though she knew she liked it. "Well, my dearest Temari," Tayuya said in sarcastic tones. "Are we moving this to the bedroom, or am I going to take you right here on the living room floor? Don't even try to shrug me off or it'll become _my_ decision."

Temari's expression stayed for several moments but changed rather suddenly to a sultry look. "Release my arms and you can take me wherever you want. I'll even make it worth your while."

Tayuya should have known better than to fall for that. No sooner had she barely loosened her grip in consideration had Temari managed to yank her arms away, shove Tayuya off, and rise to her feet. "You're a disgusting little horny brat, do you know that?" She seethed before storming away to the kitchen.

Tayuya huffed in frustration. She knew better than to bother Temari when she was in that mood. It looked like she was sleeping on the couch tonight, alone.

Ah well. That's what masturbation is for.

* * *

Notes from the Authoresses: Aww, poor Tayuya. Please review! 


End file.
